Sly Cooper, and the Fourth Dino Dagger
by kingdom nice
Summary: When Sly took the Fourth Dino Dagger, he didn't know that it going to make his life difficult. Sly Cooper/DinoZaurs crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm gonna make a Sly Cooper/DinoZaurs crossover, if you don't know what Dinozaurs is, or don't remember it, watch it on youtube or read Wikipedia.

848sd8yn

Sly Cooper and the Fourth Dino Dagger  
Chapter 1: Sly Cooper, the holder of the fourth Dino Dagger.

Main Protagonist(s) Sly Cooper,  
Kaito tetsuno  
Dino Stego

1:43 AM

Sly was silently sneaking around in the Dinotarium air-ducts....Well until Bentley called to him, "Sly! Sly! Can you read me?!" he panickly said.  
It always made Sly's ears bleed, "Calm down Bentley." he quietly said, "Why the hell are you yelling? Florea crescent's a great place for stealing, since there's nothing but the stone dagger here." Sly continued as he quietly opened a vent, and went to where the stone dagger was, and picked it up, then putting his famous emblem.  
"But Sly! This tour guide named Dr. Naomi Kimura says that the main attractions the dinosaurs, Mammoth and Sabre tooth tiger always disappear and reappear when not looking." Bentley told him, "Well maybe she-e-e-e-'s hallucinating." Sly said as he saw the seven main attractions, the dinosaurs...Along with the Mammoth, sabre tooth tiger and pteradon. "Wow that scared me." he said when the Dino's appeared.  
Maybe because it's 1:50 Am and almost everything looks scary inside a building, and he felt like he had to go to the Stegosaurus' skeleton. "Why the long face? sad that I'm going to take away your stone?" he mockingly asked, and then left.

But what Sly didn't know that these Dino's weren't ordinary. They were the DinoKnights, who saved the Earth sixty-five million years ago.  
Their names were,  
Dino Tyranno.  
Dino Brachio.  
Dino Tricera.  
Dino Mammoth.  
Dino Sabre.  
Dino Stego.  
And Dino Ptera.  
Of course They didn't seem happy when Sly stole the Fourth Dino Dagger, "Tyranno! We have to follow him!" Stego said angrily, "I know stego, but we have to be patient." Tyranno said calmly, "But we have to call Kaito to tell him." Sabre said, but of course, it was NIGHT TIME! Which MEANS that Kaito IS ASLEEP! but both Sabre and Stego got impatiant anyways, they decided to call him.

"Kaito!" Stego called on Kaito's Dino Dagger.  
Of course, since it was 2:00 clock AM, Kaito was so sleepy he thought it was the Alarm clock.  
He then checked it and went back to sleep again, "Not now mom. I'm too sleepy to go to school." he sleepily said, but of course it was Sunday but was so sleepy to say a word.  
"Kaito, the Fourth Dino Dagger is stolen." Tyranno said, now THAT woke up Kaito. "What! by who?" he asked quietly since he didn't want to wake up his parents or little brother, "It was by some Raccoon." Stego told him.  
Kaito sweat dropped at this. A Raccoon? He almost laughed at that until he said, "I'll go to the Dinotarium tomorrow to check along with Rena." Kaito told the DinoKnights.

with Sly, he was running away from Carmalita. It was her day off in Florea Crecent to relax, but with Sly here, it looks like her plans are gonna have to wait. "Come back here Sly!" she yelled at him, but Sly just smiled at her. "What? and miss the chase that we always do?" he asked mockingly, and then jumped into the trees. Losing Carmalita, "I'll get you next time raccoon!" she yelled, as Sly swiftly ran in the forest.

The time that Sly lost Carmalita, it was 2:34 AM. And he was getting sleepy, so he went to sleep on a tree trunk. which was comfortable, back when he was young. Before the Fiendish five took the The Thievius Racoonus, he always loved to sleep in his treehouse that his father made, but that was long ago.  
But Sly did have to sleep.

After Breakfast, Kaito biked as fast as he can to the Dinotarium. But he ran past Rena's house, which surprised her.  
"Kaito, why's the rush?" she asked, riding on her roller blades. "The DinoKnights told me that a Raccoon stole the four Dino Dagger." Kaito told her, which she wasn't really surprised. "They really need to be more specific." she said, then also rushing towards the Dinotarium.

Sly woke up with a good start, the sun was shining, and the sky was blue. Now all's he need is...."I got you now Sly!" Right on cue. When he turned around, Carmalita was right behind him. "Why Carmalita, what a surprise to see you." Sly said calmly, as if trying to make her mad. "That's not going to happen Sly." Carmalita said, looking at him fiercely.

When Kaito and Rena were at the Dinotarium, "So you said that the raccoon put something in here?" Kaito asked, "Of course." Brachio said, when Rena opened the glass and picking up the item 'The Racoon' had stole it. But when she took a good look at it, she noticed it was familiar. "Guys, I know who stole it." she announced, holding the Sly Cooper emblem. "It's Sly Cooper." Kaito was speechless since that Sly Cooper had stolen the Fourth Dino Dagger, but he was also in danger too since that the DragoZaurs also want the Dino Dagger. "Crap! Sly Cooper had the Dino Dagger, and he might be in trouble now!" he said, "We have to find him real quick. Or he'll be DragoZaur hot dogs." And then, Kaito and Rena exited the Dinotarium, and the DinoKnights dissapeared. But before Sabre Dissapeared, he asked, "Who's Sly Cooper!?"


	2. Chapter 2

lololololololo

Chapter 2

"Sly! Give me the stone now!" Carminlita said angrily, pointing her gun at sly. But Sly didn't move, "Or I could give you a kiss..." he said calmly.  
Carminlita was getting angrier. "Stop pissing me of Sly! Now give me the stone!" she said angry.  
"Now why would I do tha..." Sly tried to say, but just then. Sly saw a white light approching both of them. And he needed to save Carmalita fast.

"LOOK OUT!" Sly shouted as he caught Carmalita and got down before the lights crashed into the trees, Sly had gotten up and grabbed Carmalita. Not wanting to find out, he had to run away along with Carmalita.  
It seemed that Carmalita had wanted to find out about the light, but also wanted to run away from it.

Kaito and Rena were looking in the forest, Sly must've been here.  
Then, Kaito heard something. "Rena! Duck down!" he told her, both of them saw the Dragozaurs, trying to find Sly.  
"Now...Tell us where the dino dagger is..." said Drago Wing, but both Rena and Kaito were wondering who they were talking too. "W-w-w-w-what are you talking about?" asked a scared voice.

When Kaito and Rena walked around the trees, they saw Sly Coopers' two comrades, Murry and Bently.  
Kaito pulled out his Dino Dagger and called out the DinoKnights. "Tyranno, you and the others distract the Dragonzaurs while me and Rena try and rescue Sly Cooper's friends." Kaito said, Tyranno got the idea.

"Hey! Not nice picking on smaller guys!" Dino sabre said as Dino Tyranno and the others got there.  
The Dragozaurs turned around, noticing the DinoKnights. That was when Kaito and Rena rescued Murry and Bently from behind, "Come with us if you want to see the future." Kaito said quietly.  
Bently and Murry did as they were told. Then they wittnessed the DinoKnights transforming. "We'll tell you later when we rescue Sly." Rena said, but they were wondering how they knew.  
"If you're wondering how we know...It's cause of this." Kaito said holding Sly's signiture insignia.

Sly and Carmalita were tired and out in the open, "What...was that?" Carmalita asked breathlessly, but Sly fealt that it wasn't safe yet. But they had to rest.  
"This is not good! I-I thought that this stone was ordinary, but Bently told me that the Naomi in the Dinotarium said that the dinos...Including the Pterasaur, Sabre tooth tiger and Mammoth keep on dissapearing." Sly said, now knowing the truth. And then took out the stone.  
"Sly...There's been something I gotta tell you." Carmalita said, looking at the sky. "I was not here to have a break. I was here because Naomi told me about the bones dissapearing. And she's my friend..." Sly nodded as he heard her story. And then got up and gave his hand to lift Carmalita up.

When Carmalita was about to get up, some red beam was heading towards them. But Sly didn't notice, Carmalita then pushed Sly out of the way, he didn't know about the beam, but had been to late when the beam hit Carmalita. He was surprised, "Now...Give me the Dino Dagger now!" a voice said evily, when he turned around, he saw a giant bat. But Sly was saddened when Carmalita was killed, but just then, wind blew the bat away.

It was Dino Stego who used his Stego Skelital Revelution in his DinoKnight form, and then transformed back into his dinosaur form. Looking at Sly who was with Carmalita's dead body, it reminded him with his dead girlfriend Daisy.  
He didn't want to go near Sly and Carmalita, but the DragoZaurs appeared and the DinoKnights appeared also and attacked them. "Sly! Are you there?" Bently asked.  
"Sly! If you're here! Answer us!" Murrey yelled, but Sly didn't answer.

Kaito, Rena, Bently and Murry were out looking for Sly, Rena then saw the opening and saw Sly with Carmalita's dead body. "I found them! Over there!" Rena shouted.  
Bently and Murry ran worried about their friend.

Bently and Murry tried to get Sly out of there. "NO! I CAN'T LET CARMALITA GO!!!" Sly denied, time had litterly stopped and his friends and the others were gone, execpt Carmalita.  
Sly had ran towards Carmalita's body, holding her, crying for her.  
While he was crying, a shadow was behind him. When he turned around, he saw his..."Father?" Sly asked, but he didn't answer. But his father always answered when Sly called him, "Your not him...Are you?" he asked.

"No...I'm Dino Ramph, I've taken this form." he said, and looked at the hand that Sly had with the Dino Dagger. "You have dealt with a loss, but not this one." Dino Ramph said, as he looked at Carmalita's dead body. "I've gotten over my Father's death, but Carmalita's will never get over me." Sly said crying. That reminded Dino Ramph someone else. "There's another person. Who has never dealt with a lost of his lover, and his tough guy is just an act to hide his true self." Dino Ramph said, Sly didn't know who this person was, but fealt the same with him.

"Unless you want her to be alive again, you have to give up half of you're lifeforce." Dino Ramph said seriously. But Sly was thinking his in his head, and then, "I'll give up half my Lifeforce to Carmalita." Sly said, and then, some rainbow around his body, which must be his Lifeforce. When a tear got through Sly and onto the Dino Dagger that Sly was holding began to glow and time began to flow again.

"Sly? How'd you get there?!" Bently asked, and he noticed Sly's Dino Dagger was green and dark blue instead of rocky brown. Sly then went to the battle with the DinoKnights and DragoZaurs.  
"Sly! You'll get toast!" Kaito yelled out. But Sly didn't listen, he then put the Dino Dagger onto the other side of his cane, "Dino Power Energize!"

When Sly called out that, he was speeding like the wind, attacking every DragoZaur he saw.  
"Retreat! Retreat!" yelled out Drago Wing, and then going back to their base.  
When they dissapeared, Sly then got tired and fell down to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

YO YO YO!

ll.

Sly cooper and the fourth Dino Dagger Chapter 3.

Sly was unconscious the next day, and Carmalita was waiting for him. She was feeling a little guilty that Sly got into this mess.  
And then, with his eyes open. Sly was awake. "Where...Am I?" he asked weakly. He also saw the Dino Dagger still on his hand. "So...It's not a dream." Sly said sadly.  
"Oh, you're awake come. Follow me." Kaito said, and then both Sly and Carmalita both went to follow Kaito.

When they went to where Sly stole the fourth Dino Dagger, Sly felt a little guilt of stealing the Dino Dagger. "So...The master thief has awoken." Rena teased.  
"Sly! I thought you were dead for sure!" Murry cried as he almost crushed Sly with his hug. "So...Why am I here?" Sly asked, not knowing what to do.  
Bently didn't know what to say, trying to put words in.

"Soo...You're Sly Cooper, The world famous racoon thief." Stego said with a bit of angry in his voice. Sly somehow knew why Stego was angry, "Your mad at me...Because I stole this right?" Sly asked as he held the Dino Dagger.  
"Sly...You do realise you're in danger now right?" Rena said worried. But Sly didn't know what she meant. But it probably meant about the creatures he was struck by.

But Sly didn't know what they were called. "In case you don't know what they were called." Tyranno told Sly. That got Sly and the other's attention.  
"They were called The DragoZaurs." Tyranno Continued.  
"And they want Earth's Lifeforce, and they'll try to get them. But we'll stop them!" Sabre said. But Carmalita noticed something.

"Hold on a minute, bringing back the dead is against the law, Who reawakened you?" she asked. Kaito was abit scared. of course his cry for help did reawaken the DinoKnights.  
"I did, It was my cry of help that reawakened them. I was in danger of the Dragozaurs. And I had to keep it a secret along with Rena." Kaito confessed, hoping she'll understand.  
But Carmalita didn't use her cuffs. "I'll keep your secret...Even if it'll be away from Naomi." She said sadly.

"But what happened to me? All's in my head are nothing but the battle. What happened?" Sly asked not remembering anything.  
"Last time I checked, you called out 'Dino Power Energize' and went like the wind and then you blacked out." Murry said. And Sly instantly knew.  
"Now I know, I gave up have my life for Carmalita from some guy named Dino Ramph, who took the form of my father." Sly said as he looked at his Dino Dagger.

"You met Dino Ramph?" Tricera shouted. But Murry, Bently and Carmalita were all wondering who Dino Ramph was. "Yes, he told that If I wanted to save Carmalita. I had to give up half my lifeforce." Sly continued. He didn't want it to happen again to someone else he loves. loseing his father was enough, he met Murry and Bently that way.  
"I don't even know what to do now...I have to get some fresh air." Sly said as he quietly left.

But Carmalita didn't want him to leave, she was still worried about the DragoZaurs trying to get his Dino dagger.

Later, Sly was at a bench near a water fountain. Man he picked the wrong time to be here, there were kids with their fathers. All's he could do was watch and try not to listen.

"Daddy! I wanna merry someone just like you!" Called out a little girl, who was with her father walking past Sly and probably ignoring him. "I hope you will Lucy." said the father.

Next was another young girl with both her mother and father, there was a fair coming on. The little girl pointed to what looks like what people put their heads in and take pictures of it. This one in paticular was a Spartain defending a damsell in distressed from a dragon. "I love my Daddy!" The little girl called out.

"Dad...There's this girl that I like...And I don't know what to give her." Said a young boy, probably around ten to twelve. talking to his father.

Sly had enough so he went walking again. Not talking ever.

Sly was walking alone now, but still somehow fealt like he was being followed. "Why are you following me?" he asked the mysterious person who was following him.  
When he turned around, he saw a young male raccoon, he had a light red shirt, Ragged brown pants, and no shoes. "What are you doing here? And where are your parents?" Sly asked. But the raccoon kid didn't answer. "You don't have any...Do you?" Sly asked. The little raccoon nodded, but still didn't say anything. "What happened to them?"

"I don't know...My mother hid me in the closet...And I heard loud noises...And that's all I could remember until I saw my parents body..." the raccoon kid said sadly as he looked down at his feet.  
Sly fealt a little sorry for him. "Did the police take you to the orphanage around here?" Sly asked, but the kid turned his head around. "I don't trust the people that live around here anymore...I ran away." the kid said as he gave Sly a non trusting look.

"Yea but...Why were you following me?" Sly asked, the raccoon kid looked at him sadly again. "You remind me of my father..." he said with tears. Sly then came towards him, Went eye level at the raccoon kid.  
"You're not alone...I lost my family too." Sly told him, and the raccoon kid stopped crying.

Later, Sly and Harvy, the raccoon kid's name. Were now walking, probably getting something to eat. That was when Harvy asked. "Sly...What's that?"


End file.
